The Wolf Demons Freedom
by Takumi Taiyou
Summary: A new story I'm writing of my OC meeting luffy and co. Her goal to be free she makes fed own crew, The Black Wolf pirates. Sailing the south blue and then to the grand line she sets off on her journey to be the best free pirate in the world meeting new nakama on the way. My original OC. taking request for more crew mates and rivals. Eventual MihawkXOC.
1. Chapter 1

Name: Shadou D. Taikumi 'Tai'

Nickname(AKA): 'Wolf Demon'

Age: 17

D.O.B: March 3

Bounty(Berries): 150,000,000 270,000,000 340,000,000 500,000,000

Hometown: Unknown (Majimono kingdom, she doesn't know)

Crew/Occupation: Black Wolf Pirates

Crew Mates: (So far) 9

Role: Captain/Artist(/Princess)

Ship(s): The Happy Go Lucky (a painted Black and gold Marine Ship).

Devil Fruit: Ani Ani no Mi (Animeto; to give life)

Type: Paramecia

Meaning: Animate Animate Devil Fruit

Origins: Ate on accident in her childhood years. She discovered her powers when she drew a dragon that went on a rampage nearly destroying her village if the marines hadn't stopped it. After that she was taken by the World Government as a experiment for her abilities.

Ability: To give life to her and others drawings, paintings, sculptures, etc. Temporarily depends on the level of power used and the art being used(like the size, as it will make her more numbers as she can control so many at a time.). She has no limits to what she can create but her imagination. Tattoo manipulation are the ones that can keep going if they get wet. Golems out of statues and sculptures. She can draw a door on a wall to go through to get somewhere or to the other side(Portal). She can create objects and weapons. She change her form into a werewolf demon(though she never uses it, it's hard to control. kinda like how chopper is with his monster mode.)

Weakness: Can be destroyed by water(besides Tattoo one of course), sea-stone or destroying the object they jumped from (Like the statue, drawing, or disfiguring the tattoo).

Dream: To live a free life as the best pirate Exploring the World.

Talents/Skills: Artist/Expert hand of many trades.

Family:A Mother and Father. Hasn't seen them since her early Childhood.

Build: Lean and Physically fit

Height: 5'7"

Race: Juujin (Wolf Demon Type)(Same as Fishman But she can hide it)

Eye Color: Bright Green

Hair Color: Black.

Glasses or contact lenses?: Reading glasses.

Skin color: Light Copper

Distinguishing features: On her back is a pair Black Angel wings tattoo. She has one tattoo, A kanji(Demon King), thats over her heart she never uses. Has a gun shot scar on her right collar bone. Hides her demon wolf ears under hats or hoodies. Her tail appears when she expresses high excitement.

How does he/she dress?: She wears a black version of a marine hat with the letter D on it and a charm with a wolf hanging to the side. A Black shirt showing her upper back. Dark blue trousers torn off below the knees. Her shoes are black with claw like drawings on the toes. Often seen with a Drawing book and art utensils in a small bag.

Habits: Falls asleep at the wrong times. Has a bad reputation with sugar. Flinches to physical contact. Her imagination often runs off with her.

Hobbies: Art, Reading, Writing, Sleeping, and having fun.

Favorite Sayings: Lets create a piece of art. Oops! Hey, I resent that! I'm Tai D. Ookami and I'm going to be the best pirate and Explore the world! I don't care for the World government unless theres sugar involved. Art should be awesome enough to jump of the page. This is the bomb! ~SUGAR~! I hate cats. Damn you cat god.

Disabilities: a low tolerance for sugar.

Greatest flaw: Her imagination runs of with her. flinches to physical contact.

Best quality: Whimsical, Smiles, Go getter and over all has an artists view of the world and life.

Intellectual/Mental/Personality Attributes and Attitudes:

Above Average Education and a high intelligence level of many subjects due to marine training and drilling. Has ADHD and Savant syndrome. Has not learned of good outside experiences like playing in the snow, enjoying the sun and having fun. Until she met luffy and his crew only to leave and create her own. She thinks herself as happy when others see her as down right insane, crazy and weird. She is vary self confident, even when she doesn't know what to do she keeps on going.(Like the time she saw them playing in the snow, she was confused but thought it as a training exercise and started attacking them with snow cannons) She is ruled by Some military logic but its being over ruled by Emotions that she has little experience on. She doesn't get embarrassed as she is vary blunt.

Emotional Characteristics:

Vary extroverted with her thoughts, often letting her imagination run of with her. If there's one thing she could change about her past it would be to ask for apples instead of pears. Her motivation comes from her want to be free and explore the outside world from her prison. She fears that she will be lock up again, from the world and her friends. She is happy with her freedom and the family she has made with the StrawHats and the BlackWolves. She judges people by what they do with there lives and how it affects there future. She is generous to those she sees as friends and good people and stingy to the World Government leaders. She is polite to people but has a tendency to be blunt.

Spiritual Characteristics:

She believe in freedom is a right everyone deserves and that friendship and family come first. Because of her beliefs she is often taken advantage of and lied to but with her trusty crew she is taken care of and assured. This leads to a Pirate crew that becomes a family of friends and a home on the sea.

How the Character is Involved in the Story:

She is the captain in the voyage of freedom. She first found by the StrawHats in a barely floating marine warship after they achieve getting the Going Merry and Usopp. She stays with them for a while seeing as she has a dream to achieve for herself. She is in a brother sister like relationship with Luffy and Usopp. Nami is like a motherly figure and friend. Sanji is the overprotective brother along with Zoro. Once she leaves after the battle with Arlong, she sets out to find a crew of her own.

Combat and battle Abilities:

Skills: Artist, Ingenious, Efficient Swordsman, Expert Hand-to-hand Combat, Etc. Demon power.

Preferred Combat Style: Hand-to-hand Combat and Two-Sword style. Using her Devil fruit.

Demon Power: Needs practice as she can control her demon form.

Haki: User of Conquers Haki, Armament Haki, and Observation Haki.

Weapons: Her devil fruit powers. Uses her tattoo withngs. Efficient with swords, guns, cannons, etc.

Backstory:

She is from an unknown land called Majimono. She lived with her mother and her father that worked alot. She had eaten the Ani Ani no Mi at the age of 5 finding it while playing in the caves of her ancient ancestors that practiced many forms of art. She always wanted to be a pirate and explore the world. She didn't discover her powers till she one day drew a picture of a dragon and wished that it lived. It came to life raging out of control, almost destroying her island if not for the marines that defeated it. Realizing her powers they took her away to be trained and drilled to be a World Government Weapon and Experiment. After years of imprisonment she escaped with he help of a mysterious figure(Monkey D. Dragon). Running from the marines and navy she destroyed a marine warship easily, Staying there till she was found by the StrawHats starving and craving to talk to someone. They accepted her as a friend and find out about her past and her dream.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Hai~ Everyone!

Heres a new chapter for you. I will try my best to update as I have to worry about Senior year. I will try to update at least once a week(because I'm lazy). Please review! I need feed back and suggestions from you all~!

I need some bad guys for her future crew to go agains both on a low scale(Like Axe hand Morgan(IDK)) and high scale(Like high ranking admirals and Pirates).

Bye~

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN THE ONE PIECE CHARACTERS, ODA DOES. I ONLY OWN MY OC'S.

)O)O)OO)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)OO)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)

~Nami's POV~

"Luffy! Stop messing around and help with the sails!" Geez does he take anything seriously this storm could veer us off course. I would think Zoro should be the captain, at least he is more serious. Speaking of, Where is he! "Zoro, quit sleeping and help steer the ship!" Said Swordsman gets up rubbing his eyes muttering about disturbed naps and crazy woman. She looks up to the crows nest to see a long nosed sniper looking out to the raging sea. "Usopp, can you see if the storm ends at any side!?" The waves and wind almost devoured her words as she yells at Usopp in the crows nest holding on for dear life. "No, Wait. Yes Port side towards the south!" He yells pointing in the direction of light beyond the dark clouds. Okay that works out perfectly. "Luffy!" Said boy sitting on the head of the ship. "What!" He angles his head weirdly as if he broke his neck. "Help Zoro with the rudder instead of sitting there!" He jumps at the voice, not wanting to anger the navigator further he, hastily walks over to the cabin to help. Usopp is hanging on for dear life yelling about dying at the start of his great pirate journey. Nami is watching the compass and checking for sudden wind changes in the air. Zoro and Luffy are both steering the ship with Nami's instructions, heading for the end of the storm. All of them(Yes, including Luffy) gaped at the beautiful colors as they existed the storm, all of them thinking the same thing, 'Here we go'.

~Tai's POV~

I shifted on the deck, looking for a good spot to dry of from that monster storm that passed by not minutes ago. I stared at the torn sails blowing in the breeze, hypnotizing me as my eyes get heavy. The creaking of the ship as it slowly starts to sink to the bottom of the green-blue sea. "Well, no use now. If it's my fate to die so early in my Adventure, than so be it." I was on a sinking marine ship that I landed on to rest. I tried to tell the marines onboard that I meant no harm and wanted to rest. The marines attacked and in defense I attacked to protect myself. They all ended up dead or uncousouse. Those who died I gathered their bodies and put it on a boat, burning them at sea. The ones that lived I gave them a couple of row boats, letting them run with their tails between their legs in fear and in confusion. Then the storm came, and I doubt they all survived. I get up to gaze at the destructive storm that crawled away to see a small ship in the horizon. "Maybe I was meant to keep going".

~Nobodies POV~

"Hey guys there's a ship over there!" Usopp points to the sinking marine ship. Luffy jumps up to look at the destroyed ship in awe, "Woah, it's a ghost ship". Nami hit him in head "That's a bad thing!" Zoro looks at it with a bored expression. Usopp looks for any signs of life catching sight of a figure waving at them. He double takes and starts to yell about being haunted by a marine ghost. Luffy hears and his eyes shine with excitement, "Cool! let check it out!" Zoro teardrops, While Nami and Usopp voice their objections stretching luffy's face hoping it will hurt him somehow. "Well, seeing as he is the Captain lets head to the ghost ship" Zoro looks at said ship with slight interest. While Nami and Usopp weep on there knees in dejection. Luffy laughs at their antics as a thought crossed him mind. He smiles and starts to get ready to launch. Nami sees this and starts to panic. "Luffy! what are you doing!" He looks over his shoulder, "Getting to the ship faster" in a casual tone. With that he Launches into the air, flying to the marine ship at breakneck speed crashing into the main mast making it crash creating a smoke cloud and a loud crash. The cloud of dust and smoke clears showing a deck with holes all over. He senses that he's not alone, as he gets a feeling someone is watching him, as usual he ignores it. He jumps up and stares at a figure that stood there looking at him from the shadows. The seemingly glowing green eyes bore into him as if trying to find his soul reading his every thought and desire. He stares their for a minute both not making any moves or sounds. He tilts his head in thought as the figure mirrored him. He makes a sudden declare at the figure, "A mystery person". The figure talks back in a female voice, "Interesting" Luffy stands their as the figure comes from the shadows. A girl about an inch or two smaller than Zoro. She had waist length black hair under a black marine cap with a letter D. A small charm hung from the side of her face complimenting her Bright Green eyes. Light copper skin with pale scars on her upper arms. She had a grey T-shirt with a black vest over it. Dark blue jeans torn below the knees and Black shoes with little white doodles all over them. She stared a him noting his straw hat and silly face. "Who are you?" she asks politely. He answers bluntly and proudly, "I'm Monkey D. Luffy and I'm going to become the Pirate King! Who are you?" she smiles and answers just like him, "I'm Shadou D. Tai and I'm going to be the best Free Pirate of the Sea! Is it okay if I catch a ride with you for awhile? I have some food and treasure I don't need" He immediately said yes when she mentions Food. She smiles and went to get my things. When he wasn't in earshot she smirked, 'He's reminds me of Garp-san. I wonder if he's related?'

*Little skip*

Luffy greets the rest of the straw hats as they pull up to the vessel. Nami and Usopp hit him in the head yelling about being patient and careful of ghost ships, till luffy mentions food, treasure(Nami gets existed with stars in her eyes), And a mystery person. With the last comment everyone went silent. Nami and Usopp with wide eyes and panicked white faces. While Zoro was still with dread coming over him. Luffy unaffected picking his nose. "So the mystery person is going to sail with us for awhile." He says smiling in accomplishment. Gaining the panicking and screaming in fear Nami and Usopp, yelling about Haunting and a Ghosts killing them in their sleep. Zoro, sweat dropped and shrugged his shoulders muttering about a idiot for a Captain. While all the chaos was happening Zoro spotted a large figure walking from behind luffy. He sets his hands on his katanas, ready to protect his captain from an attack. His eyes meet those of the figures, sharp green eyes pierce into him. The figure came closer showing him something he didn't expect, a girl holding a huge sack over her shoulders easily. The sack was as big as the head of the ship. He guest this is the mystery person luffy was talking about. Nami and Usopp saw the figure, hugging each other in fear and in tears, not seeing the girl but a big shadow. Zoro sweat drops at this turning to luffy. The excited captain was grinning from ear to ear at his new friend. "Hai, Tai come meet my crew!" He points them out telling me their position and name. The navigator Nami who yelled at him with shark teeth about not even joining the pirate crew. Usopp Sniper holding on to a cross for dear life, and the green haired swordsman Zoro standing there bored. Tai gets closer dragging the bag behind her, and putting it in front of Nami and Usopp. They see her and calm a little. She Smiles sheepishly at them "Sorry, for scaring you. I didn't think I was that scary." She sweat drops as Nami immediately starts beating luffy to a pulp yelling about not telling them she was human and Alive, Usopp claiming not to have been scared will his knees was still shaking like a leaf in a hurricane. Zoro walk up to her from behind and asks a question. That all of the crew wanted to know. "Hey. Why were you on a sinking marine ship?" The crew stops in silence waiting for the answer. The Black haired girl answers bluntly, "Because I was the one that sunk it and I can't swim" He frowns. "Why?" he says firmly. She looks into his eyes with her sharp green ones. He resist flinching at the intensity. She sighs, "Because they were hunting me down, trying to capture me and bring me back" He looks at her seeming to hear more. "I escaped a Marine base after being kept there as a weapon since I was a child. I was helped by a mysterious cloaked figure when he blew half the base, creating an opening for me to get out." Luffy and Usopp where now sitting legs crossed listening to my story. Nami leaning on the wall and Zoro on the mast. "I got off the island using my devil fruit power running into fleet after fleet for 2 weeks finally stopping to rest on a small island. A lone marine ship came and attacked me. I attacked, winning the fight. I sent the survivors away on boats and got caught in the storm that just pasted." She started to move.

~Tai's POV~

I walked over to the sack opening it to show a pile of treasure and another sack of food that survived on the ship. Nami instantly ran to the treasure with sparkling money eyes. Luffy drooling a little with his own sparkling meat eyes. Usopp and Zoro sweat dropped. I shifted and continued, "Here is food and treasure for letting me stay on board for awhile" I went back to the marine ship coming back with a big barrel. "Here is some sake, I don't drink. I was told I should never" I sat on the deck staring at the flag. A skull and crossbones with a straw hat similar to the one luffy wears. "Hey, Tai you said you have a devil fruit power, what is it?" I look to the long nose. I try to find my words before answering. "From what I'm told its the Ani Ani no Mi, a Paramecia type, the Animate Animate Devil fruit. I can give life and purpose to inanimate objects and other stuff." I take off my black vest to show them a slit on the back of it. Nami points to my vest, "Why does it have a tear at the back" I smile and turn around showing my shirt was bare at the upper back. They stared at my tattoo in awe and surprise. Black wings from my shoulder blades that end under my shirt. I put back on my vest and get ready. "Ani Ani Gei Jampo/Ani Ani Tattoo Jump." The wings that was once lifeless on my back sprouted out, stretching out till they reached their maximum length. The feathers silvery but a black gloss to it like glistening coal. I flap once, kicking up some air in the process, My feet a foot of the ground. I touch the ground again sighing in content as the feeling of weightlessness feels as if my soul soars. I open my eyes to cover my mouth and try not to laugh at their faces. Nami was gaping with her eyes wide, her posture stiff as a board. Zoro was on one foot, his arms slightly up with wide eyes as well showing his teeth. Luffy mouth wide enough to fit a watermelon in it, his eyes big and shining like stars slumped over. Now the funniest was Usopp. His posture was as if he was avoiding to touch something, his eyes so big I swear you could put a dinner plate next to it and it would still be bigger, His mouth wider than luffy's but his tongue was straight out. Luffy was the first to recover. "You should join our crew!" I was taken back, 'WHAT?!' Zoro was next going back to him bored look. Nami hit luffy in the head again. "Don't just recruit anybody you moron! She probably doesn't want to join!" I sweat drop again. These guys are silly. I look back over to Usopp. He's making a brave looking pose, talking to Zoro about expecting me to sprout wings. ( -_- ) I cleared my throat, "I'm tired" with that I feel fell back onto the deck closing my eyes. Usopp and Nami started yelling at me with shark teeth about being just as bad a Zoro and luffy. Said swordsman made a 'tch' sound and the straw hat to laugh. I smiled thinking of all the fun I was going to have.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

~Tai's POV~

I have been here on the Going Merry Go for a couple of days now getting use to the silly pirates and there rubber captain. I sigh. It was early morning as I had just gotten up from my sleep on the floor(because Nami said for me to pay her for every time I slept on her bed) doing my morning stretches. The clouds still a light blue as the sun was yet to rise. I stood there smelling the cold morning breeze as it blew lazily by. I sensed a presence behind me, my nose picking up on a scent I knew belonged on the ship, the swordsman. I shift and breath deeply, "What is it swordsman" I sense him tense a little and then relax. "How did you know?" I turned slightly with a smile, "I smelled you~" He doubles over not expecting that. I stare down at him wonder why he was on the floor. "Why are you on the floor?" He jumps back up and hits me in the head with his fist. "What do you mean, Why am I on the floor! It was your fault!" he yelled with shark teeth. I rubbed my head smiling sheepishly "Oh". He got composed again, "Why are you up so early?" I swear this guy doesn't trust me, "You don't trust me?" not even a second later "No". I droop. Wow. I was right. I sigh and sit on the deck against the mast. He stood there wondering what I might do. I drought out my little satchel I carried around. It had two sketchbooks, pencils, and color pencils with other things like a bottle of water and a compass. I pull out the sketch book and started to draw the sun rising with all its brilliant colors. I sat there not realizing zoro sat beside me, watching me draw. I was done, signing it with my initials when he spoke up alerting me of his presence beside me. "You're good, but I fail to see the importance of it when fighting" I sweat drop. Wow. He's really dense. I decide instantly what I'm doing next today. "Zoro, lets spar. Me against you" He lifts a brow at me, Trying to find the lies or hidden tricks I might tell him. I roll my eyes and bring out another sketchbook. He stands up having made up his mind, "Fine but I wont go easy" I smile while flipping to a page. I'm okay with that, if I lose that just means I need get better. I show him the page, with a drawing on it. It has two katanas leaning against a cherry tree while it lightly snowed around it along with the pink flower pedals. He looks at it with some interest but failed to grasp my intentions. "Katanas? Why show me this?" I smile and put my hand on it, "Ani Ani Battoujutsu/Ani Ani Drawn Sword Art (or Art of Sword Drawing) I reached in and grabbed both swords out one in each hand without there sheaths. I look over to see Zoro with wide eyes and a hanging jaw. I put away my Sketch book and faced him. "Zoro? are we gonna fight are what? You look as if you seen a ghost" He hits me in the head again. "Sorry, I should have told you about this one too." I look up to him and smile. "I basically did the same thing with the drawing I did to the Tattoo on my back, I simply made it real. As the saying goes, 'Real enough to jump off the page'. I created these two swords Koyuki(Light Snow) and Hanabira(Flower Pedal) putting all my effort into them making them as I visioned them in real life. Here hold them" I hold them out to him, gesturing him to take it. He grabs them and started to twirl them around slightly smiling as he did. "These are nice katanas, they both have their own personality. Koyuki light as snow and flows with the wind, Hanabira graceful as it seems to dance in the wind. They don't resist the swordsman but fall into step in a dance, Expertly made like a Master blacksmith would make it." He handed them back. I smile "Yup, I drew them myself. Now. Want to start?"

We got on place on the deck, We had our swords in hand. The morning breeze making the Jolly Roger flap above us. The ship quite besides the snoring coming from luffy below deck. We are still as a seagull land on the side rail of the ship. My hands tensed as I quickly launched at him full speed. Our swords clashed as he blocked it and jumped up. "Oni Giri!/Demon Slash" He put both swords in his hand up and crosses them. "Yukinohate!/Last Snow" I have a little difficulty blocking but his weight from dropping slowed my counter attack. We both jump back. I side step twisting the swords to my sides upright and launching my attack while spinning, my swords angle to create a twister effect "Hisetsu Kahen!/Petal Blizzard!" He blocked most of it. I stood behind him. He stood there as two small cuts appear on his face and shoulder. I jump up as he swiped at me. I landed on his right as we started to clash. Our swords blocking, countering, attacking, We both held our swords tighter as we made faster yet precise moves, "Toro Nagishi!/Wolf Blades, Fukidamari!/Drifting Snow(Leaves)!" We hit blow for blow till we stalled and jumped back breathing off slightly. He ran at me "Ushibari!/Bull Horns" with swords at his front charging like a bull(duh). I brace my self "Soushun/Early Spring". I widen my eyes as he sheaths his swords. My left cheek and t-shirt over my stomach area are cut. A bead of blood runs down to my chin. I stand straight and make my swords disappear from sight. I smile. I lift my head and yell, "That. Was. So. Awesome!" I laid down on the deck smiling like an idiot. "You are the awesomest swordsman I have ever seen!" He walks over smirking, "You weren't that bad yourself" He sits in his usual napping spot with his swords leaning on his side. "When I find my own crew I'm going to find someone better than you Zoro" He smirks again, "Good luck with that, I made a promise. I will become the greatest swordsman alive and to do that I must defeat the best" I perk up. "And who's that?" He didn't answer, he was already asleep. I sweat drop. "I take it back. Zoro is not awesome. He's an idiot".

I had gotten bored of laying on the deck and decided to visit Nami in the navigation room thingy. On the way I cleaned up as my shirt was torn to shreds at the stomach. When I changed I made my way to Nami. "Oh, Nami~?" I say sing song as I entered. She looked up to see it was me and smiled. "Good morning Tai" As she goes back to focusing on the papers in front of her. I walk over and bend over her shoulder, seeing something that really interested me. She was drawing maps. Her details to currents, land formations, and evaluation where perfect, the best map making I've ever seen. "Wow Nami, you draw maps!" She nods and points to the other side of the room, "There are more over there" I quickly bound over. MAPS!. Like stacks of them covering a whole table. I smile at the different islands and unique water conditions around them, some even had a whirlpool around, even a volcano! "Nami, these are the best maps I had ever seen! You would have made a great artist!" I look over to her as a negative feeling surrounds her. "Nami are you Okay?" I walk up to her and see her slightly smile. "I do have a dream….but," She hesitates "I need to finish something before I think of dreaming" She goes back to her map making with even more purpose. "Hey, you know you should try your hardest to finish what ever you need to finish and join this crew. I'm not as dense as most of the crew but I know this is vary important so hurry up, adventure can only wait so long." She urns to me stunned at my serous tone. "What you didn't think I'd tell you different? I respect you and your skills, I believe you have the right to believe and make choices yourself." She tears up and hugs me. I flinch at the sudden contact but slowly eased into the hug. She seen my reaction to her touch and looked up to me questionably. I sign and look back down to see her asking an unvoiced question. "I don't like physical contact, too many bad memories. I let her go and quickly changed the mood, "Hey all these are in black and white, can I color them in?" She was still standing there, but she tilted her head "Go ahead, I'm bad at colors, I prefer to draw my maps in black and white." I nod and pick up one of the maps from a stack, "You know there is some high grade paper out there that is vary durable for traveling the seas and putting something precious like these on." I tell her about some paper types out there, while she writes them down on a little notebook. I sit down and started to color the maps wondering about different things. I go into a subconscious state, leaving my conscious mind to keep coloring, I inwardly think about what her dream is? What is stopping her from going on her adventure? I suddenly her Nami say something abut island but ignored it. Can I help, then again she would probably brush of my intentions so she can complete it on her own. She's trying to not get attached to these guys, and failing miserably. Oh well I have a task to complete to stomp on my boredom for now.

I was yawning while stretching out my aching bones and muscles, sitting down and coloring for most of the day was fun but painful. I had finished not minutes ago when I turned to see that Nami wasn't there. So here I am looking around the ship to find something to do. To my surprise the ship was anchored near the shore of an island. "When did this happen?" I used my wings to get me to shore. I look around my head swinging all directions to find Usopp who was sitting on some rocks close to the sea. I carefully make my way over trying not to get wet, I hated water. I sat down watching him do something with a red dottle and small shell things. "What Are you Doing?" he jumps feet in the air having not noticed me sit right next to him. He yells at me with shark teeth about personal space and putting a bell on me and luffy. I ignore this and picked up one of the empty shells. "What are you doing with this?" He immediately forgets about what he was yelling about and showed me his special ammo the Tabasco Star. I was quiet. "Hey tai are you all right your kinda quiet" He shifts a little "Tai are you ok?" A smile breaks on my pokerface as I fell over Laughing at his silly but creative ammo. "Well don't mind me I will continue my work." He states and starts to poor some tabasco into the little casing. I slowly calm down, trying desperately to breath. "Thank you Usopp. I haven't laughter like that in years" He glances over "Why?" I sighed in content of a emotion I haven't used in a long time, It shows that I'm human. I started to breath regularly, "Being with the marines and navy they trained me to forget my emotions to take away the humanity I had, to make me a weapon that will carry out its orders without question. To become a monster" He shifts uneasily and tries to not look scared, But his shaking hands and back give it away. I smile and think of how he would look if you put him in front of a real monster. He sighs and started talking again, "I wasn't scared, in fact I have faced off many monsters and enemies that they all quiver in fear at the name of Captain Usopp" I laugh again at the shear outlandishness of his lies. He sees this and keeps going telling me of all his 'Adventures of Captain Usopp' making me laugh on end. His stories seemed where filled a dream, A dream to be as he would lie about. His lies are a deep dream he wishes to for fill, he wants to be just as brave strong and cool as he lies. I wipe away some tears from my explosion of laughs. "Usopp you are the best story teller ever!" He smiles and rubs his head. "ahehehe, Thanks, I guess." I think of something and smile. He sees my smile but to him it was a dangerous smile. He slowly backs away when I faced him. "Ani Ani Hiehou Yajuu/Ani Ani Art of War; Beast" I pulled out a animal from the paper I had taken out while he was watching me smile. The beast starts to run after him like a dog after a toy, playfully trying to catch it and chew on it. It was a drawing I drew sometime ago, a beast to keep me company when I was lonely or bored. His name was Yajuu/Beast. He looked like a dog with flappy ears and a wagging tail, but he was brown with sharp teeth, red eyes, two tails, sharp front claws, haunched back, smaller back legs, and scales on his underbelly(Weird huh. I had just threw things in). Overall he's like a overgrown puppy, that never ceased to amuse me. I watch as Usopp was running for dear life as a big dog creature chases him. His screaming and yelling didn't go unnoticed by the rest of the crew, as they walked up to the scene standing right next to me. "Can we help" was Zoro's reply. Luffy was busy fanboying at Yajuu, asking if we could keep it as a pet earning him a hit in the head by Nami. I smiled, "No but you can tell me if this is too much on Usopp." He smirks and watches Yajuu pick up Usopp by his overalls. "No he will jump back. That and this is just getting good." We watched Usopp and Luffy (who wanted to play too) get chased by Yajuu, Usopp still screaming and Luffy laughing his head off.

The day was almost over as the sky was turning orange tinting the sea with it. I sat on a rock drawing the Going Merry Go with the evening sea. I smelled luffy come up and sit right next to me, looking at the sun set. I was silent, both of us not making a sound besides to scratching of pencil on paper. "Oi, how come you don't wanna become our new crew mate?" he asked curiously. I smile and look at him from the side. "I want to have my own crew, just like you do. I want to have friends that behave as family, to laugh and have fun, to share dreams and goals, to be free out at sea. I want to explore the world with my own nakamas and help each other to reach our goals together. I was always lonely for so long, treated as anything but human, but you and your crew have convinced me that I can have a chance at happiness I will take it." I turn to him and smirk. "I will find the One Piece with my own crew and show everyone that I have made the best nakamas to be there and help, without them I would never have made it." He smiles and stands up, "Yush, You and I are rivals. I will try my best to find the One Piece before you and become the Pirate King, to show you that I have the best crew!" I stand and held out my hand. "Promise" He grabbed it "Promise". We began talking about what our future will be as we sail the grand line. Telling each other about our goals. We both agreed the ships cook and musician is the most important, as he wanted meat and I sweets. At the end when it was dark aboard the Merry, I stood there on the figure head, smiling at the adventures I will have in the future.

O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)

Tai: Thats that now thanks for reading~*Hides behind Zoro* More within the next few days.

Zoro: ?

Usopp: Don't forget to review!….Hey Tai where's Yajuu?

Yajuu:*standing behind Usopp with a smile in his jaws*

Zoro:*steps away from Usopp*

Tai: *follows Zoro*

Nami:*sweat drops*

Luffy:*smiling like an idiot* XD

Usopp:*turns around meeting Yajuu face to face* AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Tai: Okay! See you guys later~ * Usopp in the background being chased by Yajuu with luffy riding him*


End file.
